dragon_ball_raging_skiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sirren
'First Name' Sirren 'Last Name' (Unknown) 'IMVU Name' xXReiShadowXx 'Nicknames' Si (Abbreviation: Sai) 'Age' June 15, Age: 832 'Gender' Male 'Height' 7 feet tall. 'Weight' 195.8 lbs. 'Blood type' Unknown 'Behaviour/Personality' Sirren is calm and collective with being a kindred spirit but unlike most current Namekians Sirren is indeed rude and sadonic for when he needs to be strict about something. He is not likely to be a known as an evil Namekian; like the ones prior to the beginning of the Dragon Ball series, he is more known for his enchanted traits for showing compassion towards those he cares about whether they are Human, Saiyan or another race for an ally. Sirren has been those types of Namekians that live on Namek so his compassion for his own kin are close to an extent, he keeps an eye on them (but unlike Kami and Dende, Sirren does act out and attempt to be the heroic type) as there will always be a need for a guardian (or a mysterious figure). Appearance Sirren is based off to be a Warrior-Type Namekian. Sirren is a common emerald green color with lime coloring for his face and muscles on his biceps and forearms (There are knowledge that there are some on his calves but his gi are covering them). Unlike most Namekians that have antennas hanging forward, Sirren's antennas are connected from his forehead to the back of his skull (reference to the custom head within Xenoverse). His base frame is more slender and muscular in comparison to Piccolo's frame. Sirren wears black gi pants with an azure blue obi sash on his waist and wrists. He wears weighted padding under his white hooded cape, in which the cape can cover his entire frame making this Namekian very ominous. 'Relationship' Single Abilities (skills): Enhanced Hearing: Namekian sense of hearing is far greater than that of Humans. Example... Piccolo told Goku that the large ears were not just to frame his face and that he heard all that Future Trunks told him, indicating that their large outer ear structure gives them heightened hearing. It is stated that very high-pitched sounds like whistling can be irritating to Namekians, to the point of causing them pain, particularly when they are in their Great Namek form (as their eardrums are massive in size). However, removing the ears beforehand can lessen the effects, as demonstrated by Piccolo ripping out his ears so he will not have to be affected by Gohan's whistling after stating Gohan to whistle to weaken Lord Slug. Hardened Skin: Namekians evidently have thick skin capable of shielding them from extreme drops in temperature. Regeneration: Nameks are an extremely resilient race and capable of healing themselves and regenerating body parts instantly, as long as their brains are intact. This does not make them completely invulnerable, though, as it takes a large amount of reserve energy to perform and it is possible for a Namek to die with his body more or less intact after a battle. Body Flexibility and Stretching: A Namekians body and limbs are also extremely flexible. They can elongate their arms and legs at will. Ki Sense: The ability to sense Ki energy. Sirren is able to also sense if the energy is good or evil. Ki Manipulation: Namekians are shown to be capable of controlling their ki, as they surprised Frieza and his troops when they raised their power levels after arriving at a village being attacked and the scouters showed that they initially had low power levels. * Nightmare Cannon – A self taught ki blast that can be fired from one hand that shows discharge. This ability is a hybrid appearance of Piccolo's Exploding Demon Wave and Raditz's Double Sunday. * Scatter Shot – Multiple ki bolts fired at an opponent which creates a powerful explosion. Sword Blast:' ' A wave of energy channeled through a sword. The user slashes with his sword, sending a wide wave of ki energy forward, damaging anything caught in the wave. * Crescent Sword – Sirren slashes with his sword to send a crescent shaped beam down to the opponent. * Flash Saber '''– Sirren slashes twice with his sword, sending yellow beams of energy at his opponent. This is a variation of ''Crescent Sword'' '''Shock Wave: An invisible ki blast of a sudden wind attack that can be launched theoretically from any part of the body. Also called Exploding Wave. 'Weapon of Choice' Allies/Enemies ~In Process~ 'Background' ~In Process~ Category:Gen 1